


Help Me Down

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Parties, Pet Names, Plot and I have shaken hands now, Stay with me now guys, alcohol use, basically spooky gets hella drunk and blurry takes them home, caring!Blurry, drunk!Spooky, getting drunk, taking care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "Brendon, have you seen Josh?"





	Help Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to make all my titles Polarize lyrics, and yet, here we are.

Tyler stared down at his drink awkwardly. This was what he did when he was alone at parties, and he'd been alone at this party for nearly half an hour. Josh had dragged him here on the premise of following him around for most of the party, then getting a little tipsy and maybe hanging over one another a little more than most friends did. Or, maybe that was what Tyler imagined what would happen. He didn't know why he let Josh talk him into these things.

Now, his best friend was nowhere in sight. He'd disappeared earlier, promising to bring back fresh beers for both of them, and then never came back. Tyler had been standing around in the kitchen by himself for what felt like forever, and he was actually getting kind of concerned by now.

He chose to abandon his red solo cup--his beer was lukewarm--on the counter as he left the kitchen and dispersed into the messy crowd that was the living room. Wading through the hot, drunken bodies made him uncomfortable, but he did so anyway as he searched for his friend. Josh, however, was nowhere to be found. He did spot another familiar face, though, grinding against some guy with a Bud Light in each hand. Tyler pushed past a group of giggling girls to get to him.

"Brendon, have you seen Josh?"

Brendon didn't seem to notice that Tyler was there. He had to tap him on the shoulder multiple times to get his attention. "Brendon!"

"What?"

"Have you seen Josh?"

"He went in my room, I think. Something about not feeling well." Brendon draped his arms around the guy, giggling as the taller of the two pressed his face into Brendon's neck. 

Tyler rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the crowd, shoving his way out of the living room and into the hallway. It was much quieter there, with a short line for the bathroom and a few people talking or kissing or leaning against the wall. He didn't see Josh, still, so he walked to the door at the very end of the hallway and pushed it open.

Spooky Jim was laying facedown on the bed, shirt missing and hair mussed. They flopped over at the sound of Tyler opening the door, and tried to get up, but mostly just slid off the bed and onto the floor.

Within seconds, black paint was creeping its way up Tyler's arms, and his eyes--their eyes--turned from the usual brown to a startling red. They shut the door. "Spooky! Oh, my God."

Spooky just giggled, soft and childlike. They didn't protest as Blurryface helped them up off the floor, setting them on the edge of Brendon's bed again. "God, Spooky, what did Josh do to you?"

They tried to sign what had happened, but frowned a little when their fingers didn't move the way they wanted them to. "Got drunk," they slurred, then giggled again. Their voice sounded funny.

"I can see that," Blurry commented. Josh probably hadn't even had that much to drink, but as Spooky Jim, they would be feeling the alcohol much more than normal. "We should get you home, babe."

Spooky crossed their arms, pouting like a child. "Don't wanna."

"I know. Come on, I'll take you home with me, you can stay over."

They brightened immediately at the prospect, then tried to get up again, but Blurry grabbed their arm, pulling them back. "Hold on, sweetie. Gotta think this through." Spooky nodded and obediently sat.

Obviously, they couldn't go out into the house again--nobody could know about Tyler's and Josh's other sides--but they needed to get home somehow. Glancing behind them, Blurryface noticed Brendon's window. They walked over to it and pushed it open, pleased to see that the ground was only a few feet down. 

If it was difficult to climb out a window normally, it was twice as hard trying to get a drunk Spooky Jim through. They hit their head at least twice, giggling the whole time, but they made it through in under five minutes, which was pretty good considering how loopy they were acting.

The walk home wasn't too long, thank goodness. Blurry draped their arm around Spooky, half-pulling and half-guiding them down the street. Spooky was humming a tune Blurry didn't recognize, but it was slow and sweet and overall a lovely sound to hear when dragging your datemate down a dark sidewalk at eleven o'clock.

Getting Spooky Jim into Blurry's apartment was easy enough; they jumped the railing and went in through the sliding glass door. By this time, Spooky was exhausted, collapsing on Blurry's bed almost immediately. The latter smiled as they carefully tucked a blanket around them, laying down at their side and casting a warm, comforting arm around them. Their love was already asleep.

"Goodnight, Spooks."


End file.
